


The Black Blood

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [50]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Dark Magic, Double Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rune challenges Seth over his obvious use of dark magic.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 83 'sorceror'

"Interesting choice of technique there."

The archaeologist flinched, his eyes darting towards and then away from the wizard. Rune continued, "Corrosion, Force Flash and Death Spell. Where'd you pick up nasty spells like those?"

"I... I watch monsters and learn from them. I'm a good mimic," Seth stammered, "I've always been a strong technique user but I'm no good at learning, so I just pick interesting things up."

"You can't just learn dark magic. The sort of monsters archaeologists find in caves can't cast it."

"I sneaked into Zio's Tower, okay? I saw the cultists cast some spells. I... I probably shouldn't have copied them but they were using language from the First Era, it was so fascinating!"

"Even if you were innocent, you may have opened your mind up to something, maybe even inadvertently made a contract with it. I'm warning you for your own safety, that's all. If something possessed you, it'll steal your mind and probably kill both of us," Rune scowled, "Although, I've never heard of anyone learning dark magic by accident, or anyone just being that strong a psychic and nobody noticing. If you're lying to me... I've always got my eye on you, understand?


End file.
